


Like butter

by BabyMilk



Series: requests [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Animal Death, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Fluff and Smut, Hunting, Isaac is a Sweetheart, Living Together, M/M, Oblivious Stiles, One Shot, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Pack House, Romance, Werewolf Mates, creepy Peter, performance hunting, try hard Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 08:30:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5578570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyMilk/pseuds/BabyMilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wolves like the new Hale pack like to show off their strength, so what's Stiles to think when very, very large animals begin showing up on his doorstep?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like butter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SterekIsLyf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekIsLyf/gifts).



> for SterekIsLyf
> 
> sorry it took so long!
> 
> (if you have a request pls leave it in the comments!)
> 
> enjoy!!

The sun was hot and heavy, the creaking sounds of summer insects buzzing in the trees. Today the pack was out hunting, practicing and playing in their wolf forms. Allison and Stiles, the only humans mingling with the Hale werewolves, were very under dressed. The two teens wore baggy tanks, each borrowed from one of the larger male wolves in the pack to allow maximum air flow to their sweaty skin. Stiles wore a pink pair of Lydias mini shorts, the baggy pastel denim fit snugly around his flat hips, skinny thighs easily fitting through the feminine shape. 

Allison was similar, Scotts worn wifebeater showing off her prim, lacy bra with the low hanging collar and even saggier sleeve loops. "This is fucking hell." Stiles groaned, running his hands through messy brown hair matted with sweat. Allison giggled like a chiming bell, dark hair pulled back in an artful bun. A sleek wolf approached, trotting with confidence, a dead bunny in its powerful jaws. 

"Hey babe." Allison stroked Scotts large skull, carefully avoiding his blood stained snout. Scott dropped the rabbit at her bare feet, its once white coat now red around its poor throat. Stiles made an odd, disgusted noise, Allison giving Scott an approving head pat congratulating the new wolf on his first kill. 

"That's disgusting." Stiles said in a bitchy tone, immediately abandoning the couple and their furry corpse to head inside the Hales newly rebuilt and refurnished house. No longer charred the walls were a crisp white, leather couches and a few knick knacks lining the walls, since the whole pack moved in together there was new life given to the once barren dwelling. 

The human stood to appreciate the interior, scuffed wooden floors covered with the occasional scratch from excited wolves dashing around. "It's come a long way." Peters cunning voice came from beside the boy, the older man always appearing at will. "yeah I guess." Stiles spoke aloofly, goosebumps appearing on his forearm when Peter purposefully brushed against him, a wave of discomfort nearly drowning Stiles. "Yes, however, I think it's lacking a bit of a....  _tender_ touch." Peters arm slithered around the humans waist, sleazy fingers sliding against the bare skin of Stiles thigh. 

Before Stiles could pull away or shriek in alarm Dereks alpha voice had Peter pulling away as if the human were on fire "Peter." Derek said "Gather the betas. It's nearly dark out." The two Hales stared each other down for a moment, Peter eventually accepting defeat and leaving the two alone in the front room. "Uhm - " Stiles began "Did you see the rabbit Scott got Allison?" he asked nervously, Derek remaining silent so the boy continued awkwardly "The blood was pretty gross, hah, I felt kinda bad for the little guy, y'know... Dead and all...." 

The alphas dark, powerful expression made poor Stiles feel three inches tall, the human suddenly incredibly conscious "I'm gonna - uhm - start cooking dinner. Lots of meat right, 'cos you're wolves." the boy attempted to slide from the older mans field of vision, however, Dereks red eyes followed him like lasers. The only relief for Stiles came when the boy stuck his head in the freezer to retrieve the frosty packages of meat. 

 

\-- 

 

"What the hell?" Stiles had gone to retrieve the morning paper as requested by Peter when he almost stepped on the carcass of a snowy bunny much like the one Scott had given Allison the day before. Its soft neck was so cleanly cut there was almost no blood stains at all, without a close look you wouldn't have ever guessed the poor thing had been wounded at all. 

Peter stood behind the human, peering down to see the small creature "ah." the man grinned ear to ear "it's probably crawling with germs." Stiles hissed, sliding past Peter to retrieve rubber gloves to carry the rabbit with. 

 

"Who did this?" Stiles asked, the small animal resting in a shoe box, looking so delicate and heavenly with smooth pale fur. The pack stood around the table the shoe box was resting on. Derek, surprisingly, was the first to speak up "You mentioned Scotts offering to Allison yesterday.... How you didn't like the blood." Stiles should've known, no wolf (other than Peter) could create such a clean kill. "That doesn't mean you should get another one!" Stiles nearly shrieked, Dereks eyes cast down looking guilty like a scolded puppy "do you not like it?" Derek asked quietly, hands shoved into his jeans. "The poor thing, it's just so small - " Derek immediately perked as if he'd discovered the solution to world hunger or poverty.

The wolf was gone before anyone could question him, Stiles turned to Scott, asking the wolf to help him bury it. Despite brief complaints the werewolf was in the backyard with Stiles, creating a small hole to place the rabbits angelic body and give a proper burial. 

 

\-- 

 

It was no secret who the next animal was from, a brown fox (also clean of blood) was on Stiles' desk the following morning. "oh god." Stiles whined, its body larger than the rabbit felt like a small child in Stiles arms when he took it downstairs. 

Immediately he found the culprit. "Derek." he said, expression serious. Derek was strangely attentive, approaching the boy like a soldier "Did you leave this on my desk?" "yes." the older man answered immediately, almost proud "do you like it?" Stiles huffed, looking down at the beautiful fox "I do like foxes but... Please stop killing small animals for my sake." 

Derek nodded dutifully, taking off again on another mission. 

 

"I found a fox on my desk this morning." Stiles said, leg hiked up on the couch as he spent time with the female wolves (and one human). Allison, painting her nails, laughed "Scott left me another gift too, a squirrel, right on our pillow." the girl took a moment to blow lightly on the wet polish. "That's nothing, Boyd brought me an owl, could you imagine a wolf hunting a bird?" Erica laughed, finding the idea hilarious. Lydia flipped the page in her book "Jackson brought me one of those small mountain cats with the fluffy ear tips." Lydia bragged, unashamed of her clear arrogance. The girls all awed, but Stiles was more confused than anything "you all got animals too? Is that like some sort of wolf thing?"  

Erica cackled "it's like a courting technique." she said "they try to show off strength and skill by catching or killing something for their mate." Stiles nodded in understanding, brow furrowed in thought. If Derek brought him too animals already he must be... courting him? The thought boggled the poor human, big bad alpha Derek Hale was courting scrawny awkward human Stiles Stilinski. Every time he mentioned how small the animal was Derek immediately dashed off.... Oh god, who knew what monstrosity Derek would bring back tomorrow.

 

\--

 

Stiles, against his better judgement, sought out Peter. As touchy-feely and uncomfortable the other man was Stiles had to admit he always gave clear answers. "Peter." Stiles called, entering the mans bedroom. The wolf was nowhere in sight, bed carefully made, everything appeared to be undisturbed as if no one had ever entered the room before. "Peter!" Stiles shouted, making headway to leave when strong arms enveloped Stiles' skinny torso. The boy shrieked when he was pulled back into Peters bedroom, door slamming shut aggressively behind him. 

"Ssh." Peter whispered a bit too closely to the humans ear, "What do you need?" Stiles violently shoved away from the wolf, much to Peters amusement. "I have a question." Stiles said, creating a comfortable distance between them. "Derek's been bringing me dead animals - " "I noticed" " - but the betas are bringing dead animals too... Erica said it was like a courting mate thing, but Derek isn't interested in me is he?" 

Peter smiled coyly, "well." he began "mating season approaches when the weather cools, as summer is almost over it's vital that the wolves find and establish their mates so pups can be born in the spring." Peter rubbed his chin in thought "Derek, of course, is no different... So I suppose yes he's courting you, trying to impress you." 

"but I'm just a human, I can't give him pups or babies or whatever." Stiles' voice rose in tempo as he panicked, images of himself being pregnant passing before his eyes. Oh god, pregnancy was terrifying when it was a  _woman_ was the one carrying the baby. "calm down, child, Derek's well aware of that. Pups aren't the only reason to establish mates." 

Peter cupped Stiles thin face, the boy startling "with wolves there is a deep, deep connection." Peter said, voice softening, forcing the human to really listen, already large golden brown eyes widening "wolves mate for life, regardless of age, sex, gender, origin, it's the same for all and every wolf in any pack." Peters large hand left Stiles cheekbone, the boys eyes twinkling with curiosity. "I must say, Derek's got great taste." Peter laughed, giving Stiles a playful and rough smack on his ass, receiving a smack of his own, sharp on his cheek from Stiles. 

 

\-- 

 

Stiles wanted the cry, a massive stag and even a boar were lain out across the front yard, massive bodies displayed artfully next to one another. Derek stood there, shirtless and sweaty, blood covering his hands. "I did my best to clean them." the alpha said, slightly out of breath from carrying the two beasts from the forest to the house. 

"jesus christ." Stiles approached Derek, careful to step over the stags spindly legs and curling antlers "Derek, I know what you're doing." he said, the wolf looking briefly alarmed then ashamed "I didn't want to tell you." Derek whispered "I can't expect you to - " Derek was silenced by a delicate, human hand placed on his firm chest. "I appreciate it." Stiles said "kinda flattered, honestly, that the big bad alpha wants some of this." Stiles gestured to his whole body proudly. Derek huffed, the corner of his mouth lifting in amusement "jokes aside, you've more than proved yourself." Stiles said "taking care of the pack, caring for the betas, even letting your doesn't-know-the-meaning-of-personal-space uncle live with you, you're a great provider and an even better Alpha." Stiles smiled wide "I'd be happy to be your mate." 

 

\-- 

 

The stag and boar were left outside for the sun and flies to feast on (Stiles would make sure to get Scott to help him bury them later) the human had more pressing matters to attend to, like the massive sweaty alpha currently licking his throat like a lollipop. "Derek..." he groaned, wiggling under the weight of the wolf. Derek grunted, too busy nearly ripping Stiles jeans in an attempt to remove them to respond verbally "Hold on." Stiles struggled to slid out from underneath him, careful to remove his pants without irritating the new tears. 

Derek crouched on the edge of the bed like a predator, glowing crimson eyes watching intently as the human stripped carefully in front of him. Stiles flushed a dark red, tugging at his hardening nipples, bashfully closing his legs, looking at the alpha from under his lashes. "Be gentle." 

The alpha sprang into action, like a man starved he feasted on the morsel being offered to him, jaw tight when he took his time spreading open the human. Stiles whimpered, huffed in discomfort as the muscle was loosened with precise fingers "You okay?" the wolf huffed, his own body feeling hot, cock hard like a diamond between his muscled thighs. "Y-yeah..." Stiles squeaked "keep going, please." Derek growled darkly, struggling with the temptation to stroke himself. 

After what felt like hours of prep Stiles was ready, hole slick and open for Derek to push inside. The stretch was almost unbearable for the poor boy, Stiles receiving an endless supply of kisses to distract him from the adjustment process, Derek carefully sliding in and out of Stiles' hot channel. 

with quiet moans and gentle kisses Stiles became somewhat impatient "C'mon..." Stiles whimpered "I thought you wanted gentle..." Derek huffed, breath heavy from desperate control "I know, just.... I love you." Stiles wrapped his thin warms around Dereks neck "Please." 

Derek held him like a dying man, placing one foot flat on the mattress to drill Stiles deeply, the boy crying out in surprise when the fat head of the alphas dick attacked his prostate. The thrusts power had the both of them sliding up and down on the sheets, Derek's claws tearing at the pillows, fake feathers fluttering through the air as Dereks wolf attempted to surface. 

"oh- oh- ahn!" Stiles couldn't control his voice, back arching like a bridge when he came, gripping the chubbing end of Dereks cock, the knot forming swiftly. "will you knot me?" Stiles attempted to speak through his rough breathing, the alpha snarling from the pressure applied to his knot. "No." Derek hissed, teeth lengthening "Not yet." Stiles tried to hide his disappointment, the thought immediately forgotten when Derek suddenly came inside Stiles' ass, hot semen coating his insides like an ocean. 

Stiles huffed, breathing dramatic when the wolf held him "you don't have to keep bringing me gifts." Stiles sighed wistfully, snuggling himself into Dereks arms. The alpha stroked the humans hair, scruff scratching Stiles' cheek "No promises."


End file.
